<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Proposition by EpicKiya722</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22631083">Proposition</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicKiya722/pseuds/EpicKiya722'>EpicKiya722</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>🔮🖤🌌 Demon-Witches That Stick Together 🌌🖤🔮 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Charmed (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abigael is a Bad Witch... in both good and bad ways, F/F, Femslash, Kinda, Love Triangles, Macy is Confused, One-Sided Attraction, Pre-Femslash, Short, Snarky Abigael Jameson-Caine, Snarky Macy Vaughn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:42:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22631083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicKiya722/pseuds/EpicKiya722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Takes place after the latest episode, 2x12 - 'Needs to Know'.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Abigael Jameson-Caine/Macy Vaughn, Harry Greenwood/Abigael Jameson-Caine, Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn, Macy Vaughn/Julian Shea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>🔮🖤🌌 Demon-Witches That Stick Together 🌌🖤🔮 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Proposition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Takes place after the latest episode, 2x12 - 'Needs to Know'.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She knew the other would eventually find out. Macy's a smart girl, that's one thing she can admit. So when she comes storming through her apartment, she's prepared.</p><p>"Give them back, Abigael!", she demands.</p><p>Abigael sits the glass she just sipped from down and gives Macy a dark plum painted smirk.</p><p>"What ever do you mean, Macy?", she taunts, not even holding back the urge to. She finds fun in teasing her.</p><p>Macy steps closer to her, nostrils flared and eyes narrowed in a deadly glare. "Give them back. I know you didn't just take my demon powers away. You took <strong><em>all</em> </strong>my powers away. Now give them back."</p><p>"I applaud you for figuring it out so soon. But do you really think I'll give them to you just like that?"</p><p>The slight flinch Macy has tells Abigael that the other knew Abigael wouldn't. She backs down, but stays angry. Her lips are curled in a pout and her usually sparkling browns are dull. Abigael watches her for some time, waiting for that moment for Macy to snap. Just pounce. It doesn't come, but that doesn't mean she'll be letting her guard down. Not like how Macy did.</p><p>"I must say, you're awfully cute when you're mad."</p><p>Macy scoffs and crosses her arms, not amused at the mocking. "I want them back, Abigael."</p><p>"You made that very clear the moment you walked in here, Macy." She pulls out a chair and gestures to it. "Sit. Let's talk."</p><p>Macy stares at her for a while, uneasy at the gaze Abigael is giving her. She doesn't trust her and wished she didn't make the mistake of doing so before. Now, here she was.</p><p>Trying to right a wrong she did. However, if she wants to do that she's going to have to comply.</p><p>"Fine."</p><p>She takes to the table and reaches for a chair herself. But the moment she grabs one, it's pulled back under the table. She steps back and looks at Abigael who chuckles.</p><p>"No. Sit here.", she demands, gesturing to the chair she already has out.</p><p>Macy huffs and rounds the table closer to her. She gives Abigael one more look before she slowly takes the seat. She's a little taken back when the chair is gently pushed forward and she's snug in place.</p><p>"Good girl.", Abigael coos mockingly, sitting across from her.</p><p>Macy notices that the table is set with fancy silverware and china, along with champagne and wine. There's even soft music playing and lit candles.</p><p>"Expecting dinner with Harry?", she quips harshly. She knows Abigael is. And a tinge of jealousy shoots through her at the idea of it. She hates herself for it. She hates herself for letting Abigael get under her skin like this. Using Harry at taunting bait to see her frizzle.</p><p>"You want your powers back.", Abigael starts. She leans forward and crosses her arms on the table. "Well, if you want them back you have to give me something in return."</p><p>"I should expected as much." Macy knows Abigael wants something from her. Wants <strong><em>someone</em> </strong>from her. But you know what? She doesn't care anymore. No, she doesn't. Yes, she'll probably always have a thing for Harry, but she has Julian now. She wants to get over Harry because he is making it quite clear that he won't give in to Macy ever. Not with Abigael in the picture. "Fine. You win."</p><p>An eyebrow raises and Abigael smirks. "Oh? I have?"</p><p>"Yes, you have. I'll admit defeat. You can have him. You can have Harry, Abigael. He'll never be with me when he has feelings for you."</p><p>"Yes, he has an attraction to me. But he loves you, too, you know.", the other half demon-half witch corrects.</p><p>"Yeah, well, it doesn't matter. Just take him. I don't care anymore."</p><p>"You say that so easily."</p><p>"Because it's true."</p><p>Abigael leans back just a little. "Hm. Well, you know, I have been thinking. About us. You, me and our dear Harry. And it's quite clear who should be with who. It's always been clear. The tension's been heavy."</p><p>Macy crosses her legs and arms. She's trying to show she's not bothered by those words. That she agrees with Abigael. It is quite clear who was meant to be with who.</p><p>"Okay, so go ahead, Abigael. Harry's yours."</p><p>"You know, he's not some purse or coat to give away, Macy."</p><p>"I am aware of this." She huffs again. "So can I have my powers back?"</p><p>"If you accept my proposition."</p><p>Macy feels like a nap is really needed. Or a whole bottle of wine. Didn't she make herself clear already?</p><p>"I did."</p><p>"I didn't give it yet."</p><p>She groans, this time letting her growing impatience be known. "Then what is it? What I must do to get my powers back?"</p><p>Abigael suddenly stands, taking a wine bottle and popping it open. She poors the dark liquid into the glass in front of Macy and then in another. After she goes to her bookshelf and takes something off it. When she walks back to the table, Macy sees it's a small velvet box. She set is in front of Macy and tells her to open it. Macy does and sees it a silver necklace with dark rubies and white diamonds. It's a pretty necklace, but she doesn't really get why Abigael is showing it to her. Did she want like an opinion on it or something?</p><p>"Um... it's nice. But I don't think Harry's much of a necklace guy. Maybe..."</p><p>"It's not for Harry, silly. It's for you."</p><p>Macy blinks. Huh? "Excuse me?"</p><p>"It's for you. Thought I give you something nice. After all, I did take your powers."</p><p>Abigael is playing a game. She's just trying to mess with her.</p><p>She closes the box and slides it away from her. "Uh, thank you. But no, thank you. I'd rather have my powers back."</p><p>"Alright." Macy flinches again, this time because Abigael pats her shoulder. She wished she had worn something that covered her shoulders. Her hand felt so cold. "I'll just throw in the necklace as a bonus. Now, Macy, I have a proposition." She sits back down again, grinning at her. "The Demon World it's sometimes quite the struggle to rule on my own. However, I'm certainly handling it better than Parker ever did."</p><p>"Congrats on that. Now what do you want?" Her patience is nearly as thin as a string right now.</p><p>"Simple really. You."</p><p>Abigael stops there. She doesn't continue on. All she does is grin at Macy like she told her the most juiciest gossip ever. Macy's at a lost though. She doesn't understand what Abigael means when she just says, "you".</p><p>"Um... me what?"</p><p>"It's lonely at night sometimes. My bed feels too cold to sleep in. I need a <strong><em>permanent</em> </strong>partner."</p><p>Macy shrugs again. "Okay, so you're telling me this even though I just told you that Harry is available and I moved on."</p><p>"Well, I don't want Harry and I don't want you to move on."</p><p>"... what?"</p><p>Abigael reaches forward and takes Macy's hand and gives it a gentle squeeze. It shocks the other witch. She wasn't aware Abigael had the capability of doing something so... soft.</p><p>"Macy, both you and I know that Harry will keep ducking and dodging us both for a long time. He doesn't want to be with me because it's 'wrong'. And with you, who really knows what's holding him back."</p><p>Macy takes her hand away, eyes narrowed. "Abigael, I honestly have no clue about what you're getting at. I came here for my powers. Not cryptic speak."</p><p>"And you'll get your powers. If you accept my proposition and become my partner."</p><p>"Partner? Like I'd work willingly with you so easily."</p><p>Abigael laughs. "Oh, Macy. It's involves so much more than work." She stands again, taking her glass with her and sipping from it. "It involves pleasure. Romance. That sort of thing." She sips the wine again. "Hand holding. Kissing. Hugging. <strong><em>Sex</em></strong>."</p><p>It may have took this long for her to realize what Abigael is telling her, but Macy is certainly bewildered beyond belief. Is Abigael really asking her...?</p><p>"Wait, wait, wait. Hold up." Macy stands, taking steps back from the table and from Abigael. "Are... are you saying you want to pursue a relationship with me? A... r-romantic one?"</p><p>"You seem quite shocked, Macy.", Abigael says mockingly which just sends Macy further to the edge.</p><p>"Am I shocked?! Of course, I am! I'm beyond shocked even! Is this some kind of joke, Abigael?"</p><p>"No. I assure you, it's no joke, my dear. I want you to rule beside me. To share my bed and powers. Honestly, the Demon World could use more of a feminine touch anyways."</p><p>"I'm not part of that world and there's no way I'm hooking up with you. I'm not attracted to you." She's not. She swears to herself she's not. Sure, Abigael is a beautiful woman. She's powerful, intelligent and has a tongue sharper than a knife. But Macy can't find herself being in bed with the woman.</p><p>"Is it the gender? Because you never know if you don't try.", Abigael suggests and Macy hears the seduction in her voice. "Think of me as an experiement if you must. Must warn you though, it would be hard to quit me."</p><p>"Stop right there." Macy is holding a hand up, having noticed that Abigael was stepping closer to her. "Stop." She exhales, closing her eyes briefly as she tries to calm down. "Just... stop. Look, it's not that you're a woman. Yes, I've never been with one, but that doesn't mean I'm homophobic or unwillingly to try." It would just be cruel really when her sister is a lesbian. </p><p>"Then what's the issue?"</p><p>"I'm not attracted to you. That's the issue. Then there's Harry. How would he feel about this?"</p><p>"At this point, Macy, I don't care how he feels. He's been playing with us both. He'll never give into us."</p><p>"He... he hasn't been playing with me." They're both just trying to avoid their feelings.</p><p>"Yeah, uh huh. I'm sure he's not." Abigael steps closer to her and Macy freezes. "Look, there will always be something in my heart for Harry, but after some thinking I believe that I truly only keep him around as an ally is because I'm trying to indulge myself with how would be like to be with you."</p><p>"Wow. So using him. Why am I not surprised about that?" Abigael is grinning at her again. "Stop that."</p><p>"Stop what?"</p><p>"Staring and grinning at me."</p><p>"Is it making you uncomfortable?"</p><p>"You always make me uncomfortable."</p><p>"Or do I awaken something inside you that you don't want to admit about?" She steps even closer, now with inches barely existent between them. She reaches and cups Macy's chin with her fingers, rubbing the skin with pad of her thumb. "It's there. You're intrigued by me. You feel threatened by my very presence and you think it's distrust. But really it's interest."</p><p>"As if." Macy pushes the hand away and turns away from Abigael, obviously done with the conversation. She doesn't care to get her powers back since it's clear Abigael won't be giving them up. "I'm done here."</p><p>"Macy, do you really believe I'm lying about any of this?"</p><p>Macy stops at the top of the stairs and glares at her. "Yes! I don't trust you and never will. And I'll be damned if I outright admit to actually wanting to get in bed with you."</p><p>Abigael crosses her arms. "Oh? Not even for the sake of getting your powers returned to you to help your sisters? Or protect Harry? Maybe even that Julian character? Or how about for the sake of stopping this silly demon-witch rivalry thing?" She follows Macy up the stairs, stopping when it's just a step between them. "Ever since I came into power, no witch has suffered. And that can stay a guarantee forever with you by my side."</p><p>"I don't know what sick game you're playing at, but I'm not going to entertain it. I'll find some other way to get my powers back."</p><p>"No, you won't. Not without me."</p><p>"Leave me alone, Abigael.", Macy hisses and had she still had her powers, her eyes would have turned black. "Just... just leave me alone."</p><p>"Alright." Abigael backs away, even though her intentions are not to. "Alright. I'll leave you alone. For now. Eventually, you'll give up, Macy. You'll see I'm right." She sounds so confident and Macy is bothered. She's bothered that Abigael... what if she's right?</p><p>Macy doesn't say anything, can't find herself to. She hurriedly takes her leave without so much of another glance. Abigael watches her go, a smirk on her face. She's pleased that she managed to make Macy so ruffled with the truth. She does find herself attracted to Macy. Very attracted to Macy. And she knows if she plays her cards right, Macy will fall right into her hands. She likes a challenge. And a challenge that will award her greatly.</p><p>She's only disappointed she didn't stay for the dinner she had planned for her.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>